


The Huntsman's Trap

by Newenglandee



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Felarya, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Vore, Cooking, Crush, Crushing, Dragons, Giants, Human, Irony, Macro/Micro, Macros, Multi, Naga, Oral Vore, Pokemon - Freeform, Squishing, Vore, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newenglandee/pseuds/Newenglandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powerful group of beings known as "Macros" have set their sights on Earth, and an expeditionary force of a singular being known as the "Huntsman" must ready it for their arrival...</p>
<p>My love/hate letter to the Macro fetish. Interpret that as you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntsman's Trap

“I’m not exactly up to talking with you. I’ve got a lot of things on my mind.”  
  
“You’re avoiding a real conversation that you KNOW you’ll have to face eventually. You can’t keep me hidden here forever.” 

  
“…yeah…I suppose…”  


“Your shrinking spell was impressive. Very much so. But if I’d wanted to, I could have smushed you back when we first met instead of sparing your life. I at least TRY to be fair.”  
  
“…”  
  
“…come on.”  
  
It was an unusual conversation that she was having with this starry-bodied being, this horned, clawed being that called himself the “Huntsman”. A starry-formed alien from beyond her world, an “expeditionary” force that had, from what he’d revealed after landing out in the mountains where she hiked, come to pave the way for his kind to come down and “purge”. He had, of course, just wanted her to spread word that his kind was coming. She had responded with something she’d been practicing for a long time and had, at long last, gotten right…a shrinking spell.

 

This was why she was talking to a ten foot tall horned being with black skin that had stars flickering within it’s muscular frame, pale blue eyes staring back at her as it’s claws slightly scratched at the cold iron chains that bound it tightly to the back of the toolshed in her backyard. This was why Alice had been so grateful all those strange Wiccan stories about magic were true. It was quite weak after being shrunk and knocked out and had been unconscious for weeks. And he’d kept insisting she let him go so he could inform humanity of what was soon to befall them.

 

Alice was, understandably, not cool on telling everyone in the world that a bunch of assholes from outer space wanted to “purge” her planet just because they fucking could. 

 

“They see themselves as “evolved”. The Saurians were, at one point-”

  
“They left over 65 million years ago, it’s been ours all this time. Haven’t you ever heard of “squatters rights”?” Alice demanded, arms folded across her chest, pale hazel eyes narrowed slightly behind her soft brown hair. She was a fairly normal looking girl if not for her…rather odd taste in clothing. She enjoyed wearing all white. She said it really brought out the color of her eyes. The Huntsman agreed. It made her faintly glow, truth be told, as if she was a sun goddess, and gave off an aura of being like everyone’s mother. 

 

“They’re as tall as your people’s skyscrapers and don’t care about squatter’s rights. AND they think this planet is theirs. They think you’re “pests and irritants”.”  
  
“Well they can come down here and say that to-oh.” She stopped herself, slapping her forehead. “Look. They can’t just come down here and do this. It’s immoral. This is OUR planet. OUR home. They had it LUCKY, they had no competition up there! From what you’ve told me, your people have STEAMROLLED through hundreds of other planets!”  
  
“Yes, the Balfor, the Halderi, the Il’tham, the Mahrions, even the Illithids, Arparoids and Koles stood no chance.” The Huntsman admitted with a shrug as he nodded his horned head.  
  
“I’m sure it’s easy for them to claim technological superiority considering they didn’t have people trying to ravage their home. Did THEY have to contend with practically every other lifeform on the planet trying to kill them like we humans did?!” Alice snapped, waving a dismissive hand in the air. “Humans had to invent technology to protect ourselves from nature. Give us a few million years, I’m sure we could develop just as much as your big, jerky friends did!”  
  
“Well that’s the problem…you do not HAVE a few million years. You have **A** year. And you’d never be able to shuttle your species off the planet in time, nor find a planet to hide from them, and they’d see a nuclear weapon coming.” The Huntsman said quietly. “…I’m your only chance.”  
  
“…how do I know I can trust you?” She finally got out, her voice quiet, subdued…defeated. She knew this was an argument she wasn’t going to win. 

 

“I could suggest that you get people to research ancient spells. There’s power in old Talmudic rituals or the Wiccan tome you found, but…that would only stall for a few months. What you need is something different.” The Huntsman insisted. “A subversive approach…” He added with a nod of his head, Alicia pulling a lock of her hair into her mouth and chewing as she paced back and forth. 

 

“…alright. I’ll…let you go.” She finally got out, bowing her head as she headed for the chains, putting her key into the lock around it as the Huntsman stood up, dusting himself off, looking her over. “…what’s that look supposed to-wait. Don’t tell me! You could have gotten out any time you wanted?!” She wanted to know, the Huntsman chuckling a bit.

  
“Well…yes. But I needed you to trust me.” He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Now…let me explain what we are to do.”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

… “Do you have ANY idea the riots that are going through the streets?” The Huntsman admitted as he spoke via communicator to his fellow “Macros”, the enormous race of gigantic beings that had grown to immense size in outer space and who were now on a direct course for Earth. “People are panicking. They’ve got NO idea what to do. It’ll take weeks for them to settle down and get them to come out of their bunkers and out from under their beds. I’d find it funny if it wasn’t so damn sad.”  
  
“Bah. They’re HUMANS. What the hell did you expect?” The dragon snorted, Snobahn the Great smoking a cigar he’d personally lit as he lounged about in the private lounge room that the captain and his crew had all to themselves. Snobahn took a long, deep breath before blowing the smoke from the cigar from his enormous throbbing nostrils, his deep red shaft throbbing with anticipation, almost as red and dark as the rest of his body, several trapped female “nekos”, or cat women, in the corner, all trapped in the room with him. Lunch. 

 

The red-furred of the group was already in one clawed paw, a paw NOT holding a cherry-flavored cigar, and he was fingering her a bit. Not literally, though. Mostly because he had worse…FAR worse…plans for her. The Huntsman frowned slightly as the camera focused slightly on the poor girl as Snobhan glared over at the neko girls in the corner, smiling a toothy, yellowish grin.

  
“You know, Snobhan, when your father, Yeahvaud, was captain-” The Huntsman began to say, about to admonish the dragon for what his own father had frequently called “beneath him” and “a puerile waste of time”. 

 

"Watch!" he ordered. They stood still, eyes to scared to look away. "And learn! BEHOLD! I will do whatever I please, **whenever** I please." He remarked, turning to the neko. “I should squish you," he intoned. He tightened his grip.  
  
"No," she whimpered.  
  
"You agree then to receive whatever punishment I order?" He chuckled to her as the Huntsman continued to take it in, chewing his lip ever-so-slightly.  
  
"yes," The neko girl cried, suddenly willing to do anything to survive.  
  
"Clean me out."  
  
He pushed poor “Kristy” into the opening of his penis. Though she screamed and struggled, the the massive scaly flesh kept her. Snobhan sighed softly as her strugglings rubbed him, and he let out a low hiss as he started rubbing his cock, enjoying the ridee. It took no time at all.  
  
In less than a minute, he roared out as his penis expelled geysers of dragon semen. The flow burst up poor Kristy's shapely ass, and collected inside her. She screamed and writhed as it soon forced itself out her mouth, and the flow increased so much that she shot out like a cannonball and crashed into the lounge room’s nearby Jacuzzi whilst extra sperm splattered all over the poor girls. They shrieked, feeling the hot and stingy liquid as Snobhan cackled, the Huntsman glowering.

  
“Give it a rest, it’s a waste of time. Your father actually got things DONE for your race instead of-” He muttered.

  
“One moment, Huntsman. For Snobhan has ruled that for Kristy’s disobedience and trying to escape this ship earlier in the day, I will eat her.” Snobhan proclaimed dramatically, clenching his clawed paw high in the air and letting out a chuckle as he looked over at the other neko girls, their eyes bugged out in horror. “…any objections?” The red dragon inquired, licking his lips and smirking coldly as the girls stayed dead quiet, Kristy too tired out and bruised to even stand as he picked her up.

 

“She got some decent flavoring from my seed. So say goodbye to her." He informed them, chuckling darkly as his head ducked down and he swallowed Kristy on the spot, rolling her around in his mouth, his tongue invading every orifice he could find, murring in delight. “Mmmmmmm.” He murmured. “Delicious.” Snobhan whispered out, mouth half-full of neko. “So much flavor…nekos are lovely. Such a unique and delicious taste.” He added. “My tongues exploding with her flavor!” He laughed, finally chewing on her, munching happily, mouth open so the girls could watch before he swallowed his tasty treat, the girls in the corner all sobbing and crying.

 

“Oh, don't worry girls," he said in a deep voice. "Her entire being will be digested into my sperm. Soon, she will be a part of all of you. Just be good toys for the next few days and I'll only need to eat you once in a while."  
  
This made them cry even harder as Snobhan pitilessly laughed and lapped up some wine from a nearby bottle on a small table he had next to him, licking his lips as the Huntsman spoke up again. “Our CAPTAIN should conduct himself far better for the crew’s sake, whether he’s before them or speaking one on-”

  
“I don’t care if you’re the best warrior out of all of us. You’ll not talk back to me. Do your damn job.” Snobhan snapped, waving a dismissive paw in the air. “Get to it!”

 

The Huntsman turned his private communicator off with a single push of a button, depositing it into the belt he wore around his waist, turning to the many, MANY assembled humans behind him who’d watched the whole conversation with absolute horror now clearly broadcast on their faces.

  
“That’s…your CAPTAIN?!” One of them finally got out.

  
“He’s not even the most cruel.” The Huntsman added.

  
“…well, we’re boned!” Another moaned, all of them panciking anew, screaming and yelling and tearing at their hair before, luckily, Alicia came to the rescue, blowing an air horn that got them all to instantly clap their hands over their ears, screeching and gasping before turning to look in her direction as she sat atop of a large billboard sign to the side of the town hall where her city’s population was meeting.

 

“We can do plenty.” She said, the soft breeze of the morning day making her hair billow ever-so-slightly in the wind. “But we need to trust him. He’s our only hope.”

 

“And for the record…that’s not going to do anything.” The Huntsman added, glancing down at the person who had pulled a 50 caliber rifle on him, shaking his horned head back and forth, holding it in one clawed hand. “I mean, it’s not even going to dent me.”  
  
“Well, it’s worth a SHOT.” The man snapped, firing it off squarely at the Huntsman’s face…and the bullet promptly sank into his cheek, the Huntsman sighing as he held up a clawed hand and focused a single claw tip at a tree, the bullet popping out of it and into the tree with a “POW” as the assembled humans all cringed, the Huntsman folding his arms across his chest. 

  
“Anybody else want to try, or do you get-”

 

THWOCK! THWOCK! THWOCK!  


The Huntsman sighed, rolling his eyes as several desperate people began whacking his boot-esque foot over and over with baseball bats. One in particular was REALLY wailing away. 

  
“MOM.” Alice moaned.

  
“Just! Give! Me! A MINUTE!” Ms. Halliway yelled out. Her late husband would have been proud to see her backhand. 

 

“MOOOOM.”  
  
“Best just to let them get this out of their system.” The Huntsman insisted with a sigh.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

… “Ooooooh. You have GOT to find more of these.” The foxtaur chuckled, the monstrous being smirking as the fox-like, walking-on-two-feet, gloved-pawed being known as “Renamon” showed off the last of her “special treats” for her “special friend” on the Macro’s flagship “The Onslaught”. 

  
“Sorry, sweetie. This is the last one. But I saved one that was good and thick…like a few other things I enjoy having in me.” She added as the two snorted and chuckled, Renamon waving the portly male fox in the air, smirking a bit.  
  
“Hey, c’mon, this is practically cannibalism!” The fox managed to squeak out as the foxtaur snorted.

 

“Bah. You can’t call an artist like me a “cannibal”. Besides, my cock hungers, and you are it’s food. That’s the great part about digestion, it makes everyone equal.” The foxtaur said.  
  
“Open up, Epsilon.” Renamon said cheerily. "Don't worry! It'll be fine, because it's for a good cause, foxy boy." She happily informed the porky little fox in her paws. “Are you ready now? Too bad! **Suck it** , bitch!” She laughed, Epsilon leaning back on the plushy red bed they were reclining on, his cock slowly starting to come out of his sheath, a faint yellow color like that of the walls of his private quarters as soft candlelight made his and Renamon’s shadow dance on the walls. His cock was large, even for a macro, as Renamon pressed the fox’s warm body against his hot, furry balls. He moaned softly as he took hold of the fox and gently squeezed the poor thing underneath his furry sack, the fox struggling desperately to get free, his soon-to-be-new home pressing itself against him. 

 

Epsilon picked the fox up, smiling deviously as he lowered the fox on top of the cock as it began slowly devouring the fox’s body, his feet going right into the cockhead, Epsilon already getting an erection just by watching this, Renamon’s soft moans indiciating she was clearly enjoying this immensely as well. It was such a shame that the people of planet Felari were almost utterly gone from their food banks, but Karbo had made his decision a long time ago that his smaller relatives were unworthy of life when compared to his hunger and the chance to devour tasty new dishes beyond the stars. 

 

The fox tried to escape by pulling himself up onto the cock head, but all he ended up doing was rubbing Epsilon’s dick, making him moan in pleasure as he was now waist deep into Epsilon’s growing cock. Soon it became obvious that there wasn’t a point in resisting and the fox just stopped, letting the cock consume him. He sure wasn’t getting out of it, as Epislon’s smirking face made clear. The fox was now neck deep into the cock of foxtaur, who is enjoying every second of it. 

 

"Not long now little fox! Soon you'll become one with my ball sack! You'll like it almost as much as I will, trust me!" he smiled, moaning as his cock took in the head of the fox, the fox now officially within the foxtaur’s ball sack as he landed in a rounded, squishy “room” full of sticky liquid, cum swishing around about him.

 

“Awwww. It's ok little guy! Take as much cum as you want. I’ve got plenty. Drink up! Go ahead! You're never getting out of there anyway!" Epislon smiles as he felt the fox press against his thick furry scrotum, rubbing his ball sack and dick as the sack began to fill up more and more with cum, the foxtaur sighing in bliss as the fox within began chugging the salty cum down his throat. He let out a happy moan of ectasy, swimming in the cum-filled ball sack of the foxtaur as his body began to be drenched in cum. Within a few minutes, the cum washed itself all over you, the fox now chest high in foxtaur semen, and yes, enjoying it! 

 

Epsilon’s sack filled again, causing the level to rise, which made the fox’s neck, arms and head completely covered by the unlimited ocean of thick sticky spunk! With this, the fox had truly become seed, Epislon ‘s sack almost bursting with ready-to-unload-cum as he sighed, rubbing his thick shaft and moaning cheerily, happy to add such a tasty meal to his sack. “Ahhhhh.” He murmured. “We really should thank Karbo. This is pure bliss…”  
  
“I know, baby.” Renamon cooed. “Honey, I’m getting excited. Right here, right now. Let’s do it!” She insisted, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him with her lips, tongue exploring his mouth as he sighed.  
  
“You know what I like…”  
  
…

 

…

 

…

 

… “You’ve…asked so much of us.” 

 

Alice sat next to the Huntsman as she rested her head on his arm, the Huntsman staying absolutely still as he turned his head to look down at her, his expression solemn and soft.

 

“…I know.” He admitted to her as he slowly looked back up at the sunset, eyes scanning over the long stretches of land, past thick forests and the city far beyond to gaze at the horizon with his pale blue eyes. “…it’s pretty.” He murmured.

  
“What?”

  
“The sunset. I can’t even remember the last time I was able to enjoy the sunset.” He admitted to Alice as she leaned off his arm and looked at the faintly reddish skies far in the distance along with him, placing her hands in her lap as the wind blew through her hair, making it flop about behind her. “Not much time to take in the sights, when you think about it. Not really. I was lucky to get a year. Usually I only get a few months to tell a planet what shall befall them.” He mumbled out as he rubbed the back of his neck, swishing his head about. “But here…I’m able to feel the sun’s final rays on my skin and a soft zephyr without worrying about what I have to do tomorrow.”  
  
“Speaking of…” Alice began before trailing off. “…it can wait until after the sun sets.” She decided, the Huntsman nodding quietly.

  
“I appreciate that.” He admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck, looking up at him, hazel eyes staring into pale blue.

  
“I’d…I’d like to ask you something.” She managed to get out at long last. “…Why did you pick us?”  
  
“Few of the other races had the time to prepare that your race does, and fewer still had the TECHNOLOGY needed.” He added as he scratched at his chest, sighing a bit. “Their eyes always haunt me. I can’t forget the deep, accusatory look. I wasn’t even the one doing it, but…just failing to do SOMETHING when you CAN do something is just as bad.” He decided at long last. “I had to learn on my own that we all have a responsibility to each other when the law won’t protect us. I wish I’d learned it sooner.”  
  
“It’s better late than never.” Alice admitted. “…nothing’s…” She began to quiver, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. “Nothing is ever going to be the same, is it?” She managed to get out. “You’re really going to…I mean…”  
  
“Yes. I have to. And they’re going to.”  
  
“…it’s just…” She trailed off, covering her face with her hands. “When dad died, this was the worst thing that ever happened to me…or at least, that was what I THOUGHT. But…but now I can’t even see his face anymore. I try to picture it in my head, and…and he’s not there. Mom’s all I have, and now-”

 

The Huntsman turned to look back down at her quietly crying form, the tears slowly making tiny trails down her cheeks for a few moments before he spoke up. “Do you want me to leave?”

 

She shook her head slowly back and forth, the Huntsman hesitating before speaking new. “Do you want to just put your head against my chest and listen to my heartbeat?”  
  
“…yes.” She finally muttered out, the Huntsman carefully unfolding his palm, Alice climbing onto it as he held her to his chest and let her dig her hands into it, clutching tightly at the skin as she wept into it, his heartbeat slowly but surely lulling her into a tender, peaceful sleep. The gigantic being stood up, his starry body now a fine match for the skies above as he made his way back to the city on the farthest outskirts of New York State. It was time to take Alice home and tuck her in. It would take some effort, but he knew his mother would come running once he approached the city limits who could bring her to her home and get her to sleep in her own, warm bed. 

  
“I appreciate you bringing her back home.” Ms. Halliday admitted as he tenderly lowered Alice’s sleeping form down to the street, Ms. Halliday easing her into her arms as the Huntsman nodded down at her, a small smile spreading across his chest.

  
“It felt soft.”  
  
“What?” 

 

“It felt so soft, feeling her against his chest. Like…like a little heart beat…” He admitted to her.

 

“She means…EVERYTHING to me.” Ms. Halliday said as her eyes slightly narrowed, looking squarely up at the Huntsman’s eyes as he nodded softly. “…I want your word you’ll do what you promised.”  
  
“I may be many things. But I always, ALWAYS keep my word.” He insisted tenderly, giving the middle-aged human a soft nod. “ _Always_.”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…Neither the skunkie naga-esque being nor Renamon spoke a word as they stared at each other, soaking in the bathtub. Stregs analyzed Renamon’s entire body, admiring every remarkable detail. His own precious foxy gal is all grown up! She’s not his cute, little Reny-pie anymore. “The fox’s fur is so lovely. His paws look so soft and warm, and her eyes are the most beautiful shade of black…and her smile…”  
  
“What is it?” Renamon asked, the soap dripping off her head and plopping down into the bathtub. “Honey?”  
  
“…your smile. A perfect, innocent smile full of kindness and joy upon those tender lips.” Stregs cooed. “Your legs and thighs are plum, every curve of your body is well-defined...have you lost weight, baby?” 

 

Renamon blushed, in turn looking and down on her secret lover’s exposed body, blushing a bright red on her yellow fur. It wasn’t that Epsilon wasn’t hot, but…holy HELL, Stregs was like a god to him. She loved everything about him, deeply admired every little detail on the skunk-naga’s heavenly body. Her elegant black fur, the beautiful deep, soulful black eyes, the broad shoulders and masculine arms, legs, waist, and torso…yes. She had QUITE the six pack now, and thanks to the bathtub, her form was sparkling like morning dew drops. Renamon made a silent murr ass he shivered, looking down on her secret lover’s length, a hotness rising between her legs. For a moment, she feared what would happen if Epsilon popped into her private quarters, but he was off speaking to the techies down in the communication’s room. 

 

So both the naga and the Renamon sat quietly in the tub as the ship continued towards Earth, Renamon nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

  
“…er…um…listen, Stregs, could…could you…help me a bit? There’s a few “hard-to-reach” places left I can’t get to myself.” She finally got out.

 

"I'll be happy to you, mon petite." Stregs reassured. "You don't have to ask!”

 

The well-built naga grabbed the loofah, lathering it up with soap as she began washing the Renamon’s backside, making her moan soaftly as Stregs chuckled a bit. “Mmm. The suds bring out your scent.” He informed her as she smiled, turning to caress her secret lover’s face with a paw and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues dance together gracefully as they embraced one another, kissing each other endlessly with a burning passion, Stregs’s rubbing Renamon’s bottom before she gently squeezed it, causing the digimon to shudder a bit. 

 

“Oh, baby…” She whispered.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

… “Tell us about how you even got involved with them.” Ms. Halliday wanted to know, the Huntsman sucking on a large collection of flavored ice that they’d carted in from the local ice cream store, sculpted together so it’d be big enough for him to enjoy as he sat on his stomach in the grassy hills outside the town, Alice’s mother pouring her a bit of lemonade as the Huntsman smacked his lips, thoughtfully thinking back to when he had first met with the Macros.

  
“Macros are…unique. There’s…perhaps…one in ten million of them when you compare them to the rest of the universe’s population. Entire planets can go through a hundred lifetimes and never create a macro. They are a sheer fluke of magical power injected into a single individual that grows rapidly over time until at last they’re-”  
  
“Giants.” Alice finished. “So, they spit in the face of evolution, huh?  
  
“Yes. They’re not really a true “species”. Species evolve slowly, over time, to adapt to their surroundings. The Macros are people other societies rightfully rejected because they did things like using skyscrapers and trains for dildos and butt plugs. They just CALL themselves a race because now they’re so numerous…well, in comparison to how they were a thousand years ago. We managed to pick up about…oh…5000 of them after starting out with 500.”

  
“So you joined up with the original party?” Ms. Halliday wished to know as the Huntsman sucked a bit more on his tasty flavored ice treat, licking his lips and wiping them on his arm before nodding.

  
“MY species is…well, I’m the last of my kind, the rest of us killed each other off over control of the planet, save for my mother and father, who decided they’d rather give themselves to me that I may live than kill others.” The Huntsman informed the two humans as his pale blue eyes slowly closed. “…there are things in life you have to recognize that are more important than the need to survive. I learned that the hard way. When the other Macros came to my planet, I went along, hoping to find a better purpose. Instead, we ended up becoming even lesser than my people had been. At least my race was desperately fighting over a planet that was rightfully theirs and had ALWAYS been.”  
  
“Space invaders suck.” Alice decreed with a firm nod.

  
“Not that they originally trusted me. After I managed to flag their ship down, they had me seated in a chair with a singular light shining down on me…” The Huntsman murmured, memory flickering across his Trojan Blue eyes…

 

_The Huntsman blinked slightly, glancing around at the many assembled fellow giants about him, a dark red-scaled dragon with very long crest-horns hanging down past his face as he folded his arms before his bare chest. He was only wearing armor over his legs and armor and the upper half of his face, steely and cold in appearance, eyes alit with clear power._

_  
“We like to keep order here, as you can guess. And we wish to make sure you know your place. We don’t want any…trouble…aboard the Onslaught. This is my ship, and I’ll be damned if I let it and it’s people be destroyed from within.” Yeahvaud intoned in his deep, slightly throaty voice._

 

“ _Your, ah…what’s the term, “Pokémon” friends laughed at me when I said I was a hunter.”_

 

“ _Back on their homeworld the only hunters they know of have been in stories. To them, this is like finding a leprechaun or a fairy…”_  
  
“Do you HAVE any macro fair-”

_  
“Nope. Been hoping to one day find one.” Yeahvaud sighed quietly. “…always wanted to see one. But at any rate, we’ve questions to ask of you.” He went on, waving a hand in the air as a large dinosaur approached the Huntsman, tail swishing a bit back and forth, his eye focusing intently on his black, starry body._

 

“ _So. Do you believe in the Macro Code?”_  
  
“You mean the whole “Superior Life Form” thing? Why? We’re only LARGER than everyone else. Physical attributes are not equivalent to moral attributes. Being bigger isn’t necessarily better.”

 

_The t-rex whacked him in the face, the Huntsman gasping a bit before glaring back at him. “Try that again and I’ll rip your hand CLEAN OFF!”_  
  
“Look, you’d better drop the “holier than thou” attitude. Nobody is going to speak up for you and if you keep making this difficult, we’ll torture you until you agree.” Yeahvaud moaned, holding a hand over his head and shaking it back and forth. 

_  
“I dunno, sir. Saying someone is morally superior due to physical attributes is like saying a white guy saying he’s better than a black guy because his skin is “far better”.” A Renamon in the back admitted nervously. “Or a man looking down on a woman because on average men are stronger than women. It’s piggish.”_

 

“ _It demeans you to the level of an animal if all you think about is being big enough to eat or kill anything else that isn’t you.” The Huntsman said calmly as Yeahvaud’s eyes lit up._

_  
“You have ELOQUENCE.” He murmured. “…I think we can find a use for you.”_

_  
“Well then. I guess you’ve talked me into this.” The Huntsman sighed._

_  
“Hail Caesar!” A wiseass in the back proclaimed._

__  
“Victory screech!” Yeahvaud proclaimed. “AH-WAAARRRRRRRR!”  
  
 **“AH-WAAAAAAAR!”**

 

“So then I became their expeditionary force. I’d prepare worlds for their arrival. I had the gift of gab and could make the planet willing to accept it’s fate in one way or another.” The Huntsman remarked. “…while doing a few…other things. As you well know. Speaking of…”

 

“Oh. That’s right. Tomorrow’s the day, isn’t it?”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…indeed it was. 

 

“Are you ready?” The Huntsman inquired, looking down at the many assembled humans before him, standing tall and proud as he folded his arms across his muscular chest, his pale blue eyes looking down upon them all. It had, without a doubt, been the hardest day of Ms. Halliday’s life. The hardest day of ANY of the parents who had brought their children here. But…they had to trust in him. This was the only way. 

 

“Honey. Be careful. Be SAFE.” Ms. Halliday whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter. All of time seemed to have halted in that one moment…there was nothing but her and Alice and the hug, and she didn’t want to let go. If she did, time would move again and her baby would be gone…

 

But she did have to let go. All of the parents eventually did as the Huntsman rested himself upon the newly-erected throne they’d built in the past few months, stairways leading up to the throne’s armrests as the Huntsman nodded his horned head, the children getting into lines to move up the stairways.

  
“Which of you wishes to go first?” He inquired.

  
“…can…we?” Alice spoke up, the first one of them all. Fitting, the Huntsman thought, as she approached the middle stairway leading up to his shaft. His ball sack hung beneath the thick black penis as he nodded at her, taking his claws and slowly opening up the tip of his cock. Because it was fully erect, she took notice how many thick, deep dark blue veins stood out upon it, Alice trotting up to the top of the stairway as his clawed hand descended. He carefully lifted the little teenager with the palms of his claws, and taking it up near his to give her a sweet kiss on the head. A bit of saliva coated her form as the Huntsman placed Alice upright on the tip of his penis, letting it stand there for a moment untouched, awaiting action. 

 

“Are you ready?” He asked. She nodded as he moved a few muscles in his pelvic region to further the hole on the tip of your cock. It hole slightly opened further, and gave just enough headway for the girl’s feet and legs to slip right in. After this began, gravity did the work of bringing the young woman down gradually and deeper into his girth. As soon as Alice was encased up to her neck, she was almost instantly engulfed to her fullest by the hole, and was gulped down into the center of the Huntsman’s cock easily with a satisfying “ **Shhhluurp** ” noise. 

  
“Ahhhhh.” He murmured, the feeling of orgasm began as the girl slipped down into your now tight, yet stretchy black sack, with ease. His cock pulsated and he motioned for more of the children to enter. “Come on in, little ones. My cock will take good care of you.” He cooed as one by one, each boy and girl in the middle stairway was swallowed or engulfed by his cock, and then pushed down to his tender sack. Upon each next entrance of a young woman or man came an even greater orgasmic reaction for the Huntsman. Tight as his ball sack could be, it felt even more wonderful when at last there were none left, all in the middle stairway had been devoured by his massive genitalia.

 

“They’re…?” Ms. Halliway asked as the Huntsman smiled, stroking his engorged sack.

  
“They’re enjoying themselves, I assure you. And they’re not in any pain in there.” He added comfortingly. “Now it’s time for the rest of you to come on inside me. Come.” He cooed, lowering his clawed hands down to the top of the other stairways as more children began climbing up to his open palms. “My belly calls for you.” 

 

The first one gulped, the clawed hand lifting the boy up, his tongue rubbing against his rump, the lips coming down hard and tasting the youngling’s crotch, causing the boy to moan as he was pressed into the warm maw. The tongue licked around the human’s inner thighs as he wiggled about in the toothy maw. The Huntsman slightly chewed without crushing the skin, the human seeing the muscular gullet open wide and willing to let the him in. The human’s chest felt the hot wet saliva run over him as the silly tongue tasted his abs and chest. The others watched as the head slid back, the human being devoured in utter darkness. 

 

The human boy’s legs were forced together in the throat as his whole body was slowly and steadily swallowed, his body slowly slipping deeper in deeper, the breathing noises and the Huntsman’s his heartbeat seem to go on forever as the boy’s feet began to slid through the gullet, then the chest, then the head until he was deposited into the belly of the Huntsman. She was curled up in a near-fetal position as an odd, soft, squishy belly sack. It felt warm and gentle, oddly tender to the touch, liquids slightly pouring down around the human as he rested his head against the large walls, feeling his body sinking deeper and deeper into a world of blissful warmth. It all felt so comfortable…his entire body was being massaged by the infinite blackness around him, as if a thousand soft hands was rubbing the human boy’s body. 

  
“Sleep…” He heard the Huntsman’s voice speaking inside his mind. “… _sleep_ … _join with us.”_

 

_Welcome, young human. You’re one with me._

 

_And me!  
_

_Ooh, and me!_

 

_And us!_

 

_Sleep now. We’ve much to talk about, but that can wait for later…_

 

A moment later, the Huntsman lowered his clawed hand again. “Come.” He asked of the next human child. “You’re next, youngling. Are you ready?” He tenderly inquired. 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…the city was in ruins, the Huntsman cringing inwardly as he walked across the wreckage about him. Skyscrapers had spooge all over them, fecal matter filled with the bones of thousands lined the streets. A loud, raucous party filled the air as the macros danced about, cheering and whooping, clapping each other on the backs or grooving to a large stereo system that Epsilon had erected, the foxtaur sitting down atop a building and sipping on some…“wine” that was not truly wine, but the crushed blood of hundreds of humans given an alcoholic kick. Why NOT use the local radio station for his tush? The owner sure as hell wasn’t gonna need it!

 

Snobhan was lying down on his back, leisurely relaxing in the park as he felt up his enormous gut which sloshed around, full of half-digested buildings and humans like some kind of giant, obscene water balloon. He let out a throaty belch, several pieces of building popping out of his mouth to flop to the bloodied ground below where Renamon had gone stomping about. New York was clearly devastated and so had an enormous chunk of the population. 

 

They’d been going around major city after major city, wining and dining, some cities devoted entirely to a cacophony of destruction, others to gorging themselves on a smorgasboard of human meat. And they’d decided to end it at the Big Apple by going around the world, collecting all the humans they could find and bringing them here for a grand cookout.

  
“You’re SURE?” Renamon asked of the psychic cat that was hovering over a large bowl full of humans to the grill they’d set up, various naga, werewolves and dinosaurs crowding around the Mewtwo as he nodded.

  
“I went through each of their minds, all of them loved barbeque. Irony makes for the best seasoning.” He said, holding up a bottle of BBQ sauce as he carefully inserted one tiny little shaft into the human’s bottoms and out through their mouths after another, the proper amount of…personal seasoning…serving to add as lubricant as he placed them evenly on the grill and began adding the sauce to their naked bodies.  
  
The Huntsman, meanwhile, was sitting in the center of the city, calmly waiting as a few hundred others milled about, a few getting off the docks and dropping the boats they were using as chewtoys so they could get a whiff of the delightful scent of cooking humans. The main course would soon be ready…and so would he. Concentrating, the pale blue eyes slowly closed, their owner carefully lowering something down onto the ground from his palm before slinking far away, heading for Snobhan, who was now getting up.

  
“I got you a little present.” The Huntsman offered, gesturing behind him at a VERY suggestive statue that resembled a human riding atop of a giant nuke. “I had the people here make it. See? He’s got your face.”  
  
“He DOES!” Snobhan mused as he looked the statue over, others taking notice and milling about it as Snobhan’s eyes lit up, an idea coming to him. “…y’know…it’s a very nice statue, but…I think the REAL thing would work so much better.” He chuckled, carefully lifting the mini-Snobhan off the nuke it was riding and straddling the statue, promptly using it to masturbate himself, huffing and puffing as the Huntsman strode off.

  
“I will go and pick up some seafood from the ocean.” He called out, heading for the docks and diving into the sea, immediately beginning to swim far, far away, down, down deeper into the waters until…a few minutes later…something popped OUT of the statue, specifically, from the head, which had plopped clean off the main body. The assembled macros all stopped cheering and yelling, Snobhan wiping some seed off his body as he picked up what had popped out of the statue’s body, looking it over. It was a large stack of cards, all tied in order.

 

5…4…3…2…1…

 

And then, on the last card…

  
“This statue and what you believe to be a fake nuclear weapon are on a timer. Even as you read this…” Snobhan murmured out, eyes scanning the card in his scaly paw. “The timer is counting down in the “fake” nuclear weapon, which is actually 20,500 pounds of plutonium. Weren’t you wondering why the damn thing didn’t break under your weight? Within five seconds of reading this sentence, it will detonate, which should be more than enough to level the entire city and every single Macro will end up more than likely de-”

 

**KRAKKA-THA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

… “Ughhhhhhhh………uggggghhhhhhh…”  
  
“Your entire body is irradiated and you’re suffering from every form of cancer imaginable…and a few we didn’t know could exist.” The Huntsman informed the moaning Renamon as she struggled desperately to get back up from where she’d fallen, holding up what appeared to be a handheld scanning device from their flagship. “This entire city’s irradiated. It would normally take years to dispose of it all, but…well, frankly, my species are living galaxies. I can handle it within a few days.” 

  
“…huh? H-how…?”  
  
“Did you think the stars were just for SHOW? No. I have survivors living in me, Renamon. MILLIONS. BILLIONS, even. Not just from this world, but countless others. The fates of entire species left in the hands of children. Didn’t you wonder why there weren’t any little kiddies running about the planets I visited?” The Huntsman asked as he knelt by the barely-concious Renamon as she once more tried to stand up, only to flop uselessly to the ground, some blood pooling out from her mouth.

 

“What…what is…?”  
  
“What did you expect me to do?” The Huntsman said coldly. “You basically have been ravaging entire planets for centuries just because you could. I was never, EVER one of you. I’m a HUNTER, not a brute. I think. I plan. I strategize. And I netted the greatest prey of all…fellow giants. Equal in strength and size…but not even close in heart. And now, you’re all dead. Except for you, but you won’t last the week…I’d be surprised if you lasted the DAY given how you’re not coughing up blood.”

  
“You can’t-you can’t do that.”

  
“Just did it.” The Huntsman said, several children crawling out from his shoulder as if passing from out of a waterfall, the Huntsman putting the scanner away in a belt pouch and tenderly patting the kids atop their heads.

 

“You can’t DO that!” Renamon managed to scream out, some more blood sloshing out from the inner workings of her mouth as the Huntsman smiled coldly.

  
“Just DID it.” He remarked.

  
“But-but-but-but-”

 

“But-but-but-WHAT?!” The Huntsman hissed. “It’s not FAIR when some monster murders all your friends and family?! It’s not NICE when some asshole destroys your whole society and lifestyle?”  
  
“Y-You know that’s not what-” The Renamon squeaked out. 

  
“That’s not what you meant to do”…” The Huntsman mocked, waving his clawed hands in the air, rolling his pale blue eyes. “You fucked up entire worlds! You wanted to play hardball? I’ve just played hardball.”

  
“Hey! Foxy! Leave us kids alone!” One of the kids yelled out, the Huntsman nodding in agreement as he held up a palm, the kids giving him a “high five” before he turned back to Renamon, smiling calmly.

  
“I know you’ll never forgive me for this and I probably deserve every ounce of your scorn. I’ll probably go to Hell for this.” He added with an almost sad sigh. “But Hell will be Heaven…if I can make your selfish, petty species pay for eternity for what you’ve did to the trillions of innocents who suffered at your foul hands.” 

 

He held up a fist and grinned. “So SUCK IT… _BITCH_.” 


End file.
